A summer at the Cullens
by AmyMaria2005
Summary: Charlie got himself shot, so Bella's spending her summer at Alice's until he's out of hospital, it's there last summer before the final year of school. Alice's brother's Edward and Emmett are also home from college for the Summer, and Edward can't help but notice that his little sister best friend is all grown up. Rated M for future Lemons and Language used.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and consider that when reviewing

I am from rainy old England so if I get anything wrong school/college, culture wise please let me know and I will aim to change it. Hope you guys like the story.

**Disclaimer –**Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This is just me playing in her world.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I can't believe its summer, well as close to a summer as you can get in Forks, the rainiest place in the continental US. At least school's over for another year, when we go back there will just be one year left, and until then I get to spend my summer over at the Cullen's, it's going to be amazing. Obviously I wish there was a better reason for me having to go to the Cullen's, it's not any girls wish to have her only parent get shot but I was always taught to look on the bright side of things and as I'm still legally a minor I can't stay alone and Charlie won't be out of the hospital or rehab centre for another two months. I get to stay at Alice's and spend the summer with my best friend.

If I'm honest I still can't believe Charlie got shot, I know he's the police chief but this is Forks, nothing ever normally happens here, but last week Charlie go information about a drugs bust in Port Angeles and decided to go help out as they were short on men, it was all going well until the guy pulled a gun, I guess Charlie was lucky he only got shot in the leg.

Dr Cullen says he will make a full recovery but it will take months for him to be back to 100 & and he needs to stay in the hospital's recovery centre for at least 8 weeks before he can even come home, so here I am packing up my stuff to go live at Alice's.

"Bella, Bella hurry up, I want to get home in time to set you up in the spare room next to mine before dinner."

Alice must be here.

Alice was my best friend and had been since my first day in Forks three and a half years ago. She looked after me that first day at school and she has been doing it ever since and god I love her for it but she can be so bossy at times, I had to pack for a whole 8 weeks clean out the fridge and check over the house so I could lock it up knowing it would be nice when we brought Charlie home, he deserved to come home to a nice house, and I didn't want to have to clear out a moldy refrigerator when I got home.

**APOV**

Where is that girl, honestly I'd understand her talking 2 hours to pack if she actually owned anything but her closet contained nothing but sweats, jeans and ratty T-shirts, I don't even thing the girl owned a skirt never mind any decent shoe, and that was something I planned on rectifying this summer along with Bella's lack in all things fashion related, I have 8 whole weeks to show her the error of her ways and to finally get her to live up to her potential. I had already done a small shop for her and put some clothes in her new room but we would need to go get a lot more to fill out her closet and make sure she had everything she needed. When we go back for our final year Bella is going to wow everyone even if it kills me, or more likely kills her.

**BPOV**

All my stuff for the next 8 weeks was in the trunk of Alice's car and we were all ready to get going and no more than 5minutes later and we are pulling up to the Cullen's.

It doesn't matter how many times I come here I can still never get over how amazing this place is, the huge off white house with sash windows and a first floor balcony that forms a porch over the doors. The pillars that hold that balcony up covered in deep green creeping ivy making it look like the balcony way floating. Esme, Alice's mother had restored the house beautifully and there wasn't anything I ever seen that was more beautiful than that house, well apart from the family that lived in it. The Cullen's had one hell of a gene pool.

Once we got inside Alice helped me haul my stuff upstairs and put it in the room she had got ready for me, she had already told me she had picked the one that was right next to hers because that would mean we had a connecting door, a great view over the yard and pool and best of all the bathroom had a huge skylight about the bath and shower was painted in the most glorious shade of sky blue, my favorite, it was almost like showering outdoors.

A few hours later and I was all unpacked, honestly I don't know why I even bothered to bring any clothes Alice has stocked a full wardrobe for me in my new room, and was insistent that I started to wear the stuff in there as in her words _' I could only carry on dressing like a teenage boy for so long' _Honestly some time that girl just didn't know when to just drop it, we had been having this argument for around 3 years ever since she realised I didn't share her love of shopping and refused to spend anything more that 10 minutes on getting ready to go anywhere. However I had a feeling this summer I may finally loss that battle, and maybe it was time I started paying more attention to how I looked. It was our final year and I was getting fed up with being the only girl in the whole school who had never been kissed, who had never had a boyfriend. Hell, I've never even been on a date.

An hour later, I was sat in Alice's room telling her my thoughts, and god was she excited.

**APOV**

-Flashback -

_I could just about make out what Bella was shouting from the other room, _

"_Alice, what's with all the clothes in my wardrobe? You can't honestly tell me you don't have any room in yours, your closet is bigger than my bedroom at home"_

"_There not mine Bella, there for you. If you're going to be living as a Cullen then you might as well finally start dressing like one too"_

_I knew what was coming so I wasn't surprised when I heard Bella scream "WHAT! You mean you bought all this for me, Alice it must have cost a fortune, Your already doing enough letting me stay here, I can't take all this too."_

_However I was surprised that she only complained about the money, Bella normally also told me that she wasn't my Barbie or that she was happy with what she had… hmmm and if I'm not mistaken there is thanks in her tone, and it was then I realised she may finally be caving in, I may finally get to show Bella how beautiful she truly was._

After about an hour of chatting Bella had eventually told me how she was fed up of being the only girl none of the guys at school ever noticed, how she wanted to have a date to the dance's this year and would like to go to the pictures with someone other than her dad or me.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Bella!. Does this mean you will finally let me do it, will you let me make you over. You have so much potential Bella. Please!"

**BPOV**

Alice seemed so excited, and I have to admit I was too. I was ready to leave a little of the tom-boy behind, I knew I would never be girly girl, but I now I was thinking about it I started to realise I wouldn't mind if people started to actually noticed that I was in fact a girl.

"Yes Alice, but only if you agree to stick to a few rules."

"Rules? What rules?" she questioned.

I could tell from her face she didn't like that, but I was sticking firm, I would only do this if we did it my way.

"Rule 1 – It still has to be me Alice, so no high heels to school or mini-skirts to the diner, I just want to be me but prettier."

"Rule 2 – No spending silly amounts of money," I could already see the scowl forming on her face so I went for damage control with that one "I know you don't care about money and neither does your parents, but it makes me feel uncomfortable, I know we will have to spend some I'm not stupid, but just be reasonable ok? No $1000 shoes or handbags?"

"Rule 3 – I want to be able to get ready in no more than 30 minutes most mornings, none of your getting up 3 hours before we go somewhere to start preening"

After I put down my demands, I waited and it seemed as though Alice was thinking about it.

**APOV**

I thought about her demands and actually I understood most of them.

"Ok, I get rule 1, I don't want to make you into someone you're not Bella but when you say no heels or skirts, you do mean day-to-day don't you? Would you wear them for special occasions like parties and stuff?"

She nodded at me, saying "special occasions maybe, if I thought it was appropriate and the I could walk in the heels"

Rule 2, I could work with that one, me and Bella had slightly different opinions on what a reasonable amount of money was but I knew Charlie didn't earn a lot and I knew Bella hated feeling like a charity case so I could keep my spends to a reasonable level.

"Rule 2 I'm ok with, I will have to spend some money but, I reign myself in and we can all this your birthday present if it makes you feel any better"

" Great idea Alice" Bella replied.

"And rule 3, Well 30 minutes is not very long at all, 30 minutes is after you shower I presume?"

Bella nodded again

"Well I can work with 30 minutes if you agree, like in rule one, this can be flexible if we are going somewhere special or it for something other than just day to day stuff?"

**BPOV**

Wow, Alice was actually agreeing with my rules. I couldn't believe it, I was sure she would at least fight me on the money one. Alice had always thought her money was my money, she just didn't get that it made me feel like a charity case when she always had to buy me things.

I happily agreed to the little changes she wanted to make to my rules, and we decided Project Bella would start tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Thanks for reading guys :)

Please let me know what you think and what you want to see happen in the story. I know Edward hasn't appered yet but he will make an appearance in a few chapters I promise.

I aim to update at least once a week.

I am also looking for a Beta is anyone is interested :)

:D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So I know i said you would be getting updates once a week but this one is done so I thought I get it up for you guys, it is a short one, but it just felt like the right place to stop. **

**I still haven't sorted out a Beta so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**Disclaimer – **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight_saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just me playing in her world.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

The morning sun woke me up when it came streaming in through the window, that little bit of light brought the whole room to life, from the beautiful antique carved bed that I was laying in, the light peach blush colour of the walls that made the whole room seem like it glowed, this was by far the most beautiful place I have ever woken up in but for the first 30 seconds I was confused and disorientated, still half in my dream and wondering where the hell I was. That was, until I heard a squeak from the room next door, and then it all came flashing back to me. Charlie was in the hospital and I was in one of the guest rooms at the Cullen's and then I remembered last night.

Oh God, I had voluntarily agreed to spend the summer being Alice's personal Barbie doll. What had I done.

I dragged myself into a sitting position on the bed just as Alice came bounding through the door connecting our rooms, and jumped straight onto the bed next to me. Nobody should be allowed to be that energetic this early in a morning, Alice was acting like she had had 3 cups of coffee.

"Bells come on, let go get breakfast and them we can get ready and go to the mall, we really need to get started with your make-over, Tyler's party next week will be the perfect place to start showing off the new you"

All I could do was growl at that. at least she was allowing me to eat first I guess, normally nothing gets in the way of Alice and shopping.

30 minutes later I was all dolled up in a pair of bark blue skin tight drainpipe jeans, a bright blue silk vest top and a black blazer with the sleeve's pushed up, but Alice wasn't done there she said it needed 'finishing off' with chunky silver bangles and matching black dolly shoes and satchel. God I actually was becoming her personal doll and I felt like a hurricane had hit me. Before she had picked out my outfit she had made sure my hair was blown dry and I had blush and mascara on along with a clear sticky lip gloss that Alice claimed made my mouth pop. I had to admit, it was a vast improvement on the sweats and t-shirt I would normally have on, even if I didn't see the point in doing my hair and make-up when she was making me visit the salon once we got to the mall.

during the drive over to the mall Alice told me all about her plans for today which included getting my hair cut, nails done, and legs waxed as well as what she called 'major shopping'. I was already worried. I know I had agreed to this in theory but the actual prospect of it was daunting.

Four hours later and I was ready to collapse. My hair was still long and brown, but now it fell in gentle waves down my back to my elbows, it had subtle layers cut into it and a sweeping side fringe that shaped my face. My nails were buffed and painted a gentle shade of pale pink and my legs had never felt so smooth. We had also been back to the car 3 times to drop off bags and bags of shopping.

"Just one more shop Bella, then we can get some food" Alice chimed to me as she pulled on my arm, dragging me toward another shop.

"Honestly Alice, what else could I possibly need, we have clothes, make-up, perfume, bags, belts and shoes, you seriously can't tell me I need anything more"

"Bella you're forgetting the most important thing"

"What?"

"Underwear Bella, if you want to look and feel sexy you need great underwear, and not that stuff you normally wear, something grown up and sexy, it will make you feel more confident and if you're going to be walking round looking as good as you do, I'm sure there will be a line of boys waiting to see it" she said whilst winking at me.

"ALICE!, I'm not going to be showing my underwear to anyone, I'm not like that, you should know me better than that!"

"Oh Bells. Don't be pissed, I didn't mean it like that I just meant with your new look you may end up getting a boyfriend, and you can't tell me that if you did you wouldn't eventually get to that stage. Plus good underwear makes you feel sexy even if you are the only one seeing it."

I ended up with 2 bags filled with lace and silk that cost more than my dad's monthly pay check. Alice insisted we could have got much more and gone somewhere much more expensive and therefore she wasn't breaking the rules. Typical Alice, she always seems to have an answer for everything.

After a final trip to the car to dump the rest of our shopping and I insisted we got to go to at least one place I want, It was pretty easy to drag Alice to the little 50's diner that's hidden away in the back of the mall. It does the best ice cream milkshakes and cheesy fries and after all the shopping it was just what we both needed.

I ordered a mint choc chip ice cream milkshake and a large cheesy fries and settled down on the booth we had snatched up. Getting a booth in this place was a miracle and when I had seen the couple in the corner getting up and leaving just as we walked in I had practically dive bombed into it, a move that got me more than a few strange looks from the other diners and sent Alice into giggle overdrive.

When she finally calmed down she ordered herself a banana milkshake and chicken club sandwich. We chatted about the clothes we had bought for a few minutes until our drinks arrived.

Then Alice chimed in with "So, who is this all for Bells" a questioning look on her face.

She must have been able to tell I didn't have a clue what she was asking from the blank look I gave her because she continued with "Letting me dress you up, give you a makeover, who's it for. You must have some boy you're trying to impress?"

Now I got what she meant, she wanted to know why I was letting her do this when I had refused so many times before. I guess I can't blame her for thinking it was for a boy, all Alice ever things about is boys.

"It's not for a boy Ali"

"O-kay Bells, whatever floats your boat, but if I knew this was for a girl I would have maybe bought different clothes"

"Alice, Shut up! I didn't mean it like that; I meant it isn't for one boy in particular. God, I still like men in general, it's just…" I could feel the blush racing up my cheeks, Alice was just staring at me waiting for me to finish.

"It's not that I want a certain boy to notice me Al, it's that I want anyone to notice me, I fed up of fading into the background, of never being noticed. There isn't anyone I like at the moment, but I want to be worthy of them noticing me when they do come along. We only have a year left until college Ali and I don't want to go off to college being the same boring, bland Bella I have been for the past 16 years" It just all seems to flood out of me, I feel my eyes welling up as I tell her, as I try to explain what made me let her have her way., but it feels like it's all coming out wrong, it sounds so pitiful out in the open. My logic seemed so much more reasonable when it was in my head.

"Ohh Bells, you have never been bland or boring. You're amazing and the best friend anyone could ever wish for, all I'm doing is making sure everyone else can see haw amazing you are too, and I promise you Bells, when your special someone does come along, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

**APOV**

What Bella just said almost broke my heart, she has never seen herself clearly, never noticed the how beautiful she is both inside and out. What she didn't realize is that the only reason people don't notice her is because she hides herself, behind a book, her hair or her shyness.

She is always so quite when were around other people, I never understood it, when I first met Bella was so quiet and shy but I could see what a great person she was so I just stuck to her like glue until she realized I wasn't going anywhere, and after a while she started to let me see the real her, what she was like behind the shyness. She is passionate about things she believed in, and she had a great sense of humor and she is the most loyal friend I could ever have. She would do anything for the people she cared about, when we aren't around other people she is an entirely different person, opinionated, stubborn and full of life, but she hid that away most of the time and all I'm trying to do is bring that out.

I know she doesn't notice the way Mike and Tyler's eyes linger on her a little too long, or the looks she gets whenever we go somewhere, she is beautiful and people do notice they just don't tell her because she never talks to them and this summer I'm going to change that. This summer I'm finally going to get her to show everyone else the person I have known and been best friends with for the last 3 years.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you all enjoyed it, I know it wasn't very long but i just wanted to give you a little insight into the reasons why Bella agreed to the makeover and also why Alice wanted to give her one in the first place.**

**Let me know what you think. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, it really does mean a lot to me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you ****to everyone who is reading, please review and let me know what your thinking so far :) I still don't have a Beta so sorry for any typo's **

******Disclaimer – **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight_saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just me playing in her world.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

After our little heart to heart yesterday in the diner, Alice had made it her personal mission to ensure I look my best ever day from now until the end of the school year, luckily for me she's sticking to the rules and even with the new hair, make-up and clothes I still feel like me, just a more stylish, preened me.

Today she has my hair down and wavy with just a hint of blush and golden tones on my eyes, a little mascara and a peach lip balm, I had to admit it does look pretty. Also I had the greatest pair of ripped black drain pipe jeans on with an over sized white v-neck t-shit, and a cute pair of black studded slipper pumps. Alice said it was rocky but still cute, I was just glad it was comfortable.

After Alice was done with me she dressed herself in leggings and a cute blue spaghetti strapped summer dress that ended mid thigh and would have been scandalous during the day without the leggings, and then dragged me down stairs for breakfast.

Esme was in the kitchen when we arrived for breakfast already sliding pancakes onto plates for both me and Alice.

"So Alice finally got to you did she?"

Esme had heard Alice nagging to perform my makeover for the last 3 years and knew me well enough to know that I would never normally wear what I had on. I answered with a simple nod, my mouth too full with pancakes and syrup to give any more than that. It was so nice to eat good food that I hadn't prepared; Charlie was no wiz in the kitchen.

The phone rang in the other room and Esme glided off to answer it, it was then that I got a good look at what she had on, I honestly couldn't believe that woman was cooking me pancakes in 4 inch heels.

After breakfast we relaxed in front of the TV in the den watching some girly chick flick Alice had been going on about for the last 2 weeks. I had some hot guy in it that she had decided she was in love with; honestly I didn't see the appeal, he was blond and cute, the all American hunky jock and that just really wasn't my type, I'd take a mysterious bad boy over that any day.

A lunch Esme informed us that Emmett and Edward would be arriving in the next few days, they had both been away at college and it had been almost a year since I had seen Emmett and just under two since I had seen Edward, he was travelling most of last summer and the only two weeks he was home,I had been on a stupid fishing vacation that Charlie thought would be good bonding time for us. After that disastrous trip I think Charlie had given up on father – daughter time. It would be nice to see the boys, Alice always talked about how much fun she had when her brothers were home and being an only child I missed having someone to play and joke around with.

The next few days passed in a blur, the sun was shining which was a rarity for Forks, so Alice and I spent most of our days around the Cullen's pool, relaxing and mixing cocktails whilst Esme and Carlisle were at work, and then we spent our evenings hiding in her bedroom keeping our drunkenness from her mom and dad.

**APOV**

Bella seemed so much more alive their past few days, if I knew a haircut and some make-up could give her a confidence boost like this then I would have made sure she let me do it years ago. The only thing I had to worry about now was how much she was going to out shine me whenever we went out.

Mom had told us a few days ago that Edward and Emmett would be home soon, and I had to admit I couldn't wait, I missed having my brothers at home, it was better now Bella was her but before this summer I have been really lonely with it just being me, mom and dad. I was really looking forward to them getting here and I was starting to think it could be a great excuse to throw a party and show Bella's new looks off some more.

We had Tyler's party tomorrow, but Bella needed to show everyone that her looking hot wasn't just a one off thing, it was the new here, and with no school at the minute, parties and the occasional gathering at La Push beach were the only time we would really see everyone.

**BPOV**

Alice had decided that Tyler's party was a special enough occasion to void the rules and now I was sat in her room 2 hours before we were due to leave about to be beautified. Whilst curling my hair into loose ringlets Alice also filled me in on her plan for a return party for her brothers.

"Alice, I'm not sure your brothers will want to have a party filled with people still at school"

Through the mirror I could see that she was shaking her head at me.

"Silly Bella, I'm going to invite some of their old friends too, everyone they went to school with that are back for the summer too. Ben, Angela, Jasper, James, Riley, Victoria, and Jane are all back in town and Edward and Em hung with them all before they went off to college so don't worry they will love it." She must have seen my disbelieving look reflected in the mirror because she huffed at me and almost whined "Honestly Bella, as long as I make sure to get some alcohol they will love it"

Two hours later and I was finally done.

Alice had applied smoky grey shadow to my lids, and a thick layer of mascara to lashes. My lips were glossed a subtle pink and the slightest peach blush had been applied to the apples of my cheeks. My hair fell in loose curls down my back, I was dressed in a midnight blue lacy skater dress that ended just above the knee had sleeves that ended just below the elbow, my waist was clinched in with a thin black belt, and I was carrying a glossy black clutch with matching ballet pumps on my feet. Alice finished everything off with a variety of silver jewellery and a spritz of D&G Light Blue, my favourite fragrance. Alice had done an amazing job, I felt incredible, for the first time ever I was looking forward to a party.

Unsurprisingly, Alice looked amazing in her outfit and more surprisingly only took 30 minute to get ready. She had bright red skinny jeans on with a black, sheer, capped sleeved, pussy bow shirt add to that 4 inch ankle boots and there was no denying she looked hot. How she could look 4 times as good as me when getting me ready took 4 times as long I will never know but I guess she just has better raw materials.

I could feel the nerves settling in as Dr Cullen drove us over to Tyler's house, I knew Alice had done a great job, and I looked the best I possibly could but I didn't know if I was ready for this, and people were going to be looking at me.

No-one from school had ever seen me looking like this, and normally I don't even coming to these sorts of parties, Alice normally got Rose to go with her to things like this. Actually for that matter, where was Rosie?

Rose had been one of our friends for about a year now after she sat with us on her first day at lunch, she had spent the morning being lead around by Lauren and Jess, the resident mean girls at the school, who thought they were so superior to everyone else, Rose gave no other explanation as to why she was at our table other than that Lauren and Jess were 'whores' and they were getting on her nerves. Alice and I had loved her instantly and said that with great judgement like that there was no way we could not be friends with her. We had been a threesome ever since. It actually worked out quite well because Rose was my opposite in every way and we balanced each other out, she was tall, blond and beautiful, like I life size Barbie just with bigger boobs and much more attitude, also she loved to party, which meant for the last year Alice had stopped nagging me to go to all these silly house parties with her.

"Alice, where's Rose, isn't this normally her sort of thing?"

"Her rents have dragged her away for some family bonding time; she will be back in a week, if she hasn't killed them by then"

That I had to laugh at, Rose's mum was a little on the crazy side and was always making Rose and her dad eat crazy food or having these ideas about family trips to weird places, Rose was used to it and could normally get out of going, but the last time she had been roped into family time she had thrown such a fit her dad had brought her home 3 days early because she had thrown a 'Healing Crystal' at her mother's head, if this trip was anything like that one, we would have a very pissed off Rose to deal with once she got home.

All too soon the drive was over and we outside of Tyler's house.

The music was pumping and as soon as I stepped inside I could feel the beat all through my body as the base vibrated through the floor. The house was filled with people I barely knew and I could see glasses and bottles of what I presumed was alcohol being passed around. Tyler's parties were legendary, they always ended messily and were always the talk of school, the only person who threw a better party than Tyler was Alice so tonight should be a good night.

Alice battled her was across the living room, to the kitchen and I dutifully followed, we both grabbed ourselves a cool beer from the fridge and made our way back to the living room.

I could see Mike looking at me from across the room and it was making me uncomfortable, he his face was a mix of confusion and shock and he had been staring for the last 5 minutes without even so much as a blink, I guess Ali's little make over was working, but I really hoped it would start working on someone better looking that Mike soon.

**APOV**

Lauren and Jessica were perched on the edge of the sofa just in front of me and were obviously oblivious to the fact I was right behind them and could hear every work that came out of their mouths.

"Have you seen Bella Swan, who does she think she is eyeing up Mike like that, as if she had a chance with him, everyone knows he has a thing for me."

"Awww, don't worry Jess, she has nothing on you, a bit of make-up and a new dress doesn't change the fact she's a geeky virgin, Mike knows he's onto a good thing with you, he's not going to want anything to do with that bitch"

"That's Loz, I just can't believe she showed up looking like that. A few days at the Cullen's and she already looks like one of them. You have to admit, it's weird how that all look so perfect, maybe Dr Cullen experiments on them or something, you know with botox and stuff…"

Vapid, shallow whores, they why can't they just be happy for Bella, they had to find some way to pull her down, honestly, just because she wasn't sleeping around does not mean there something wrong with her. Gaarrrrrr!

I cleared my throat loudly and gave both of the evil hag sisters a glare and I saw the panic in their eyes. I hope they spend the rest of the night wondering what I heard.

**BPOV**

By the end of the night both Mike and Tyler had asked for my number and both had said we should 'meet up and do something soon' which I think was there way of asking me out.

Honestly, I had no interest in either of them but watching the way Jess and Lauren's faces screwed up when they talked to me may be worth suffering through a date of two.

I went in search on Alice to see if she was ready to go, I was board and I knew Em and Edward were arriving tomorrow so I didn't want to spend all morning in bed, I had missed Alice's big brothers these last few years, during my first year in Forks we had hung out a lot when I was up at the Cullen's and it was always lots of fun.

* * *

**A/N - If you haven't guessed already Edward will be making his appearance next chapter and then all the good stuff with start.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reading, please review and let me know what your thinking so far. I will reply to every review that is asking a question as long as its not something that will ruin the story :)**

**Much Love to you all :)**

**As I said before I was aiming for one update a week but at the moment I have more time on my hands so you are getting them much more often than that, but don't hate me when they do drop down to one a week because they will at some point. Just a warning :)**

**P.S - A few people have pointed out a few 'english' things I have been saying, I have tried to edit them out but as I have only been to America once, I do tend to get a few things wrong, sorry guys, please bear with me. If I use and words strangely please let me know and i will try not to do it again :) Also, someone pointed out I made a little plot glitch with Em carrying bella's bags when he isn't back from college yet so that has been edited in Chapter 1 too**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who's reading, at the moment I still don't have a beta,if your interested let me know, for now sorry for any mistakes :)**

**As always anything related to twilight doesn't belong to me, that's all Ms Myers, however the plot and any original characters are mine :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a faint ringing in my ears and a slight fog clouding my brain. God I'm glad we left early last night. I can't even begin to imagine what I would feel like if I have been there all night.

Fifteen minutes later I joined Alice in the kitchen, still in pyjamas, but feeling better after my shower. She looked a little worse for wear, slipping a glass of orange juice picking at a slice of toast.

"Ugghh! I feel terrible, and I can't get my ears to stop ringing, why did Tyler have to have the music so damb loud" Just like I thought Alice was feeling the effects of last night even more than I was "I'm really not in the mood for anything to strenuous today Bells, how about we just lounge around the pool until my idiot brothers get home. Mom and dad are taking us all out for dinner tonight anyway, they want to celebrate the boys being home, so I think today should be about relaxation and recuperation."

"Sounds good to me Ali, I'm not really in the mood for anything to strenuous anyway"

In all honesty Alice's plans sounded like heaven to me, we quickly had a light breakfast, and headed upstairs to get into our bikini's, then we lounged around the pool for a few hours.

**EPOV**

Summer is by far my favourite time of year, the heat beating down on your back, weeks and weeks without work, girl's running round with considerably less clothing on, time at home with my family. Nothing could beat it, I had been looking forward to the end of the semester for weeks now, not even my exams didn't put a dampener on my mood and now they were all done and I would be touching down in Seattle in the next few minutes I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

Em was meeting me at the arrivals gate, his flight arrived half an hour before mine and we had planned to meet up in the airport so we could drive back to Forks together. My car was still at the house so it was lucky our flights both got into Sea-Tac around the same time, Em was hiring a jeep for the summer as he had left his car at college and he had arranged to have it waiting at Sea-Tac for us.

I knew he had finished up at Northwestern a week before I had but he had decided to wait to fly out so we arrived on the same day; it was quite a drive from Seattle to Forks and he hated to do it alone, and that was all the better for me because I really didn't want to have to ask mom or dad to pick me up. As I grabbed my luggage off the carousel and headed out to find my brother I wondered what this summer would be like. I had hoped to be able to go off travelling again for at least a few weeks but mom had guilt tripped me out of that, pointing out that I was barely home last summer because my one week trip turned into a 6 week trek across South America, and even thought I knew she was right, I didn't know what I would do in Forks for a full 8 weeks, there was barely enough there to entertain me for a week and if it wasn't for my family I don't think I would ever even give that place a second thought.

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter even before I got into the arrivals terminal, god knows what had set him off but it didn't take much, Emmett had maturity level of a five year old. As I rounded the corner I could see my brother, and he was stood with a slim blond guy who seemed similar in age to us and who also seemed to be the cause of my brother's laughter.

He didn't seem to have spotted me so I just headed over to where they were waiting "Hey Em, what so funny"

"Oh hey Eddie boy, nothing much, it's just something Jaz did on the plane" he said whilst motioning to the guy next to him, who had an eyebrow raised and was shaking his head slowly at my idiot brother.  
This guy seemed to know exactly what to expect from Emmett and from the look on his face treated my brothers messed up humour with the same cynical tolerance I did, I like the guy already, I thought I better introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Edward, not Eddie" I said with a quick glare at Emmett "I hate Eddie and Em knows that but it has never stopped him calling me it."

"Hey, I'm Jasper or Jazz whatever you prefer, I'm at college with Em, he invited me up for the summer seen as I didn't really have anything else to do, I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not man, anyone that can help us liven up forks is ok in my book"

By the time we were out of Seattle, I had heard the whole story of how Em had found out Jasper had nowhere to go this summer, as he didn't know his dad and his mother had passed away, Em had insisted he come to Forks and after Em checked it was ok with Mom Jasper had accepted.

"I hope you have warned Jasper how boring Forks can be"

After Em just smirked at me I said to Jasper " you may wish you had stayed at college for the summer when you realise how Podunk Forks actually is, there's nothing to do there and Port Angeles, the nearest town isn't much better."

Jaz was quick to assure me , saying "He did tell me, but trust me anything is better than being the only student left at college over summer, that place becomes like a ghost town, and anyway there's you and Emmett, I'm sure between us we can come up with some way to make the summer fun"

"Don't forget Alice" Em reminded

I had to smirk at that, it's not like she will allow us to leave her out of any of the fun. "Like she would let us forget her Em, I wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't already planned what we're doing for the whole summer" then remembering Jasper, I asked him "did Em warn you about Ali?"

He just laughed then replied "Yer, I've been fully prepped on what to expect, as well as being told that arguing with her is futile"

**APOV**

Bella had been a big hit at the party last night, Mike and Tyler's jaws had hit the floor when she walking in and I heard more than one person comment on how good Bella looked. It really wasn't surprising, if any of them had seen her in her swimsuit maybe they wouldn't have been so surprised at how great she looked when dressed up but Bella had always hid her figure under baggy, clothes that did nothing for her.

She was swimming right now and surprisingly she looked quite graceful, I guess there aren't any uneven surfaces for her to trip over in the pool. Maybe I should throw a pool party, then we can really show Bella off to everyone at school.

**EmPOV**

I was nice to know we were on our way home, I know Eddie hated how isolated Forks is but that' part of the beauty of it for me, you could escape the hustle and bustle of the city, really relax and just enjoy time with the people you care about out here, plus the place was pretty beautiful, not that I would ever tell anyone I thought that, I didn't need to be called a sissy for the rest of my life.

We were about 15 minutes from home now and I was starting to get excited, when I rung home to give them the heads up about Jasper, mom had told me Bells was staying over for the summer because Chief Swan had been shot and as horrible as that was, it would be nice to have Bella around, she was like another little sister and she had some magic way of calming Alice down, Honestly I don't know how she does it. I have lived with Alice for 17 years and Bella only had to know her a few weeks and she already was much better at handling her than I ever could be and over the years she as got even better, I think Bella is the only person in the history of ever to say no to Alice and stick to it.

**EPOV**

We were almost home when Em told me about Bella and what happened to Chief Swan. It was the break in between songs on the radio when he piped up "Hey Eddie, did mom tell you about Bella?"

Mom hadn't said much about home on the phone last week, she was too busy worrying about my final exams,, I had presumed Em meant Alice's friend but I could be wrong so I checked I was thinking of the right Bella "Bella, as in Alice's little friend? No...what's to tell?"

"Well Chief Swan got shot last week and he's in the hospital, will be most of the summer by the sounds of what mom said, so Bella's staying with us, in the room next to Alice's. It should be fun, with Jazz here too we will all be able to hang out over summer, and when Alice is getting on our nerves, Bella will be here to entertain her. Plus I won't feel as guilty when we go out if she has someone to hang with."

"If I knew it was bring a friend home for the summer year, I would have invited someone home too, no offence Jazz"

"You would need to make a friend first Eddie boy"

Em always had a answer for everything and this time was no different, he wasn't far wrong, I didn't make friends easily, but that was through personal choice so I just brushed his comment off with a "Fuck you Em,". Then what he had said hit me fully "one minute back up a bit did you say Chief Swan was shot? How the hell did the Chief get shot in Forks?"

All I got was a shrug in response, so I spent the rest of the journey home in quiet contemplation of how Chief Swan had managed to get himself shot in a town where the biggest crime story for the whole year was kids breaking into the swimming pool after hours to swim for free.

Finally after what seemed like hours in the hot stuffy car we were home, it was warm outside and the car ride had been torture, even with the air con on full but I had got to know Jasper quite well on the drive down to Forks and I was glad to know that he would be here for the whole summer, he seemed like a cool guy, even if he was friends with Em by choice. Having him around may help to alleviate some of the boredom that was bound to plague me once the novelty of being home with my family wears off.

One Em had parked and we had emptied the Jeep, we all headed into the house dropping our bags at the bottom of the stairs.

I could hear voices drifting in from the open patio door in the kitchen so I headed in that direction, I was sure I could hear Alice laughing at something, her bell like peel would be recognizable anywhere, but the enchanting infectious giggle that accompanied it was unfamiliar to me. I slipped out of the house, intent on seeing who my sister had out her with her and what I saw left me breathless.

There climbing out of the pool was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Long chocolate brown hair fell down her back in a waterfall, slick wet with the water from the pool, her skin was like cream and covered with water droplets that glistened in the sun. She looked flawless and was clad in only a midnight blue bikini. As I finished apprising her body I looked up to her face, from her full plump strawberry colored lips to the slight blush warming her skin, it was all mouth-watering. I finally caught her big brown doe eyes, and I swear they were staring right into my soul, and fuck if my dick didn't start to twitch. I had been hard from the second I spotted her, but those eyes, the way she was looking at me made me want to take her right there, next to the pool regardless of who was around. There was a fire in those eyes, fire that I had never seen before and it intrigued and mesmerized me. I needed to know who she was, and how she could make me feel this way with only a look, but then before I even managed to introduce myself Alice chimed in and with seven words my whole world came crashing down.

"Edward your home, you remember Bella right?"

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading guys. **

**I am getting lots of views on this story which is amazing but i'm getting very few reviews or PM's. This is my first FanFic and i could really do with the feedback so please hit the review button and tell me what you think or what you are hoping will happen :)**

**I was a little nervous writing and posting his chapter as it introduces Edward so let me know what you think of his first sight of Bella :) **

**Apart from that much love to you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I just want to say a big thanks to my new Beta Remington 700PSS :) She has been a star, and thanks to her this chapter should have a lot less typos :)**

******Disclaimer – **Everything and anything related to the _Twilight_saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just me playing in her world

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**BPOV**

I was relaxing on a sun lounger by the pool when we heard something pull into the drive.

Alice sat up eagerly; she looked so excited and squeaked at me before saying "That must be the boys, only the Jeep's Emmett insists on driving make that much racket"

Oh god, I was not going to let Em or Edward see me in my bikini, I knew how Emmett loved to tease and I know he would have something to say over the flimsy scraps of material that Alice had bullied me into. I always normally wore an full suit with shorts over it when I came here to swim, but Alice had pointed out that shorts and a 'granny suit' as she called it, did not fit in with my new look, so I had been wearing the bikini's she bought me since I moved in. They were growing on me, but I was not ready for anyone but Alice to see me in them, they showed too much skin for my liking.

I jumped up tried to grab my things and garbled my explanation to Alice. The problem was, Alice thought I was being silly and told me if we were going to have a pool party this summer I had to get used to people seeing me in my swim stuff, and now with her brothers was the perfect opportunity to start. She then pushed me in to pool, the water brought me out of my panic and as soon as I broke the surface I started to giggle, Alice soon joined me, we both realised how silly I was being, after all it was only Em and Edward, they were like family and most likely wouldn't notice if I was wearing Santa outfit to swim in.

I made my way over to the steps and started to climb out, they were wet and I was the world's biggest klutz, so I kept my eyes trained on my feet and the steps until I reached to top, just as I stepped out of the pool I looked up and was met by the deepest green eye that I had ever seen, they seemed to go on forever and I was lost in them, I don't know how long I stood there staring but it felt like a millennium, eventually after sweeping up my body those amazing eyes settled on mine and I swear I felt a shock travel up and down my whole body, they were alight with passion, and made me melt inside, I could feel heat building in my core and a slight tingling.

Then, Alice's words brought me back to earth with a crash. "Edward you're home, you remember Bella right?"

Finally I focused on the face that surrounded those eyes, and low and behold it was Edward, he looked different, older, but it was without a doubt Edward. His jaw was sharper, his shoulders broader and he had grown a few inch's but under all that he was the same guy I goofed around with a few summers ago. Alice's brother Edward.

I broke his gaze and smiled at him a little, I noticed he hadn't answered Alice and he was still staring at me, only now his face seemed to be awash with shock and if I wasn't mistaken a little disgust. I half heartedly waved at him and said hi, all the time analysing what I had done to make him look at me like that, and then I realised. Shit, I had just got excited over a look from Alice's brother and I had just been gawping at him; he must think I'm mentally retarded.

**EPOV**

Alice's words were ringing in my head, this was Bella, and now I was looking at her as a whole rather than at each delicious part separately I did recognised the beautiful girl before me, she had grown up a lot in the past two years, filled out in all the right places and grown from a cute but awkward child into and amazing beauty, but she was still Bella and with that realisation shock and disgust washed through me. She was still a girl, not the woman she appeared to be, she was the same age as my little sister, and not someone I should be getting a hard on over.

It took me a minute to realise that whilst I have been working all this out in my head I had continued to stare at her and not answered Alice at all, the silence was getting weird so when she half smiled and waved a meek hello I tried to snap myself out of it.

I did what I had to do; I acted like the last few minutes hadn't happened. "Hey Bella, it's been so long I hardly recognised you." Then I turned to Alice it was hard to drag my gaze away from Bella but I had to, she was my sister best friend and I couldn't stare at her. I smiled at Alice and swept her up in a hug, luckily for me the realisation of who Bella was, her age and how much of a sick pervert I was had removed the problem of my boner. Now I just had to make sure no-one ever found out about my fucked up reaction to seeing Bella in a bikini.

**APOV**

Edward and Bella both seemed in shock when they saw each other; I knew it had been a long time since the last time they had seen each other but surely they still recognised one and other. I knew why Bella looked so uncomfortable but was a little confused by Edward's behaviour, Bella hated the idea of anyone seeing her in her bikini, the fact that I had just had to throw her in the pool to stop her fleeing the yard proved that, but when I looked at Edward I noticed he couldn't stop staring at her ether, and if I wasn't mistaken he was blushing, I had been friends with Bella since we were practically kids, and had never seen my brother react to her like this before. If I'm not mistaken, my little Bella makeover had caught Edward's attention, and that meant this summer could get very interesting.

After a minute or two, I decided to interrupt their little eye fucking session and the minute I spoke I saw Edward's expression change, he realised who he was gawping at and seemed a little embarrassed at the whole scene.

I decided to put them both out of their misery and suggested we go inside to find my other brother and the friend mom had told me he was bringing home.

**EPOV**

Alice suggesting we go inside saved my ass. My thoughts were still in turmoil over the way I had reacted to Bella and I was struggling to keep my cool, so I took the opportunity to get some space from the girls. I said I would go find out where Emmett and Jazz were and bring Jazz to meet Alice and Bella.

I found them in the basement, which my parents had converted into a room for us to chill and hang in when they got fed up of us taking up the living room, there was a huge flat screen TV and few sofas, a mini bar and a few old arcade machines down here as well as a pool and air hockey table. Jazz was busy drooling over the game selection when I found them.

"Hey Em, Ali will be pissed when she finds out you gave the tour without her."

He gave me a little glare along with a shrug of his shoulders "I only showed him down here, she can give the tour of the rest of the house, I just wanted to show him our games and stuff, Jazz is studying Computer Games Design as his major."

"Don't explain to me, explain to her" I retorted "Anyways they're upstairs waiting to see you two so you better get up there"

**BPOV**

I wandered into the kitchen, offering to make drinks as I knew the car drive must have been horrid for the boys with how hot today as turning out to be, it also gave me a minute to gather my thoughts and try to understand what had happened outside. I knew I wasn't mistaken, I had definitely seen disgust on Edward's face when he looked at me, but it seemed to be gone as soon as it appeared, he talked to me just like normal. Maybe I had something stuck to my face, or I misread his emotions.

I could hear the boys heading up from the basement so I got the drinks together and decided I would put this to the back of my mind to consider later, when I was on my own.

Emmett came bounding into the kitchen ahead of everyone else but screeched to a halt when he spotted me. He let out a low whistle shook his head a little "Fuck me Bells. When did you grow up and get so hot? I'm sure last summer you were 12 or something"

I laughed at this and gave him the only answer he needed "Alice"

He laughed, knowing exactly what his sister was like, "The little pixie finally got to you then. Well I have to admit, she did a good job. If you weren't practically my sister and little too young to boot I may have had to have my wicked way with you" He said all this with a twinkle in his eye and I knew he was just trying to get me to blush, and god be dammed, I did, I blushed more than should be humanly possible.

**APOV**

I was in the living room when I heard Emmett's appraisal of Bella's new look and I had to admit it made me insanely happy, Em had very high standards and if he thought Bella looked hot I knew I had done my job well.

I skipped into the kitchen to welcome home my other big brother,I gave him a hug as he explained that Edward was bringing the rest of the bags in along with Jasper, who was the friend mom had told me he was bringing home for the summer. After Bella and I had pulled on short and sandals we all headed outside to offer the boys some help.

As soon as we stepped out of the door my eyes were drawn to the handsome man that was stood laughing by the jeep, he had blonde hair that fell in waves that ended just below his jaw, his eyes were a striking shade of blue and he had on the most amazing pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his ass and what an ass he had. I was practically salivating. This man was edible and he was here all summer, I think my prayers have just been answered.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you liked it, as always please review, this being my first fic I really need the feedback :) **

**Much Love :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbeta'd**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I had spent the best part of the afternoon listening to Alice fuss over what she would wear tonight, and she was still no closer to a decision.

"What do you think of this one Bella?"

"It's great Alice, but so were the last 10,000. Why is what you wear tonight suddenly so important, you didn't even make this much of a fuss for Mike's party?"

"There wasn't anyone as hot as Jasper at Mikes party, honestly Bella did you not see him. I'm sure the term sex on legs must have been invented just for him, and he's in college the same year as Emmett so he must be at least 19. If I want him to take me seriously then I need to make an impression tonight." All the time she was telling me this she was also holding up a beautiful black lace dress, it had a sweetheart neckline, tiny waist and knee length skirt and I knew it would look perfect on her.

I gave the dress approving nod as I imagined just what it would look like on Alice's petite frame "Well if you want him to notice you that dress will certainly do the job, but you do realise if he does ever try to make a move on you your brothers may just try to kill him."

He smile lit up the whole room at my comment over the dress but quickly turned to a frown when I pointed out the issue of her overprotective brothers.

"I think your right about this dress, it may be the one, I could wear it with my new KG red heels and a red clutch, and don't worry about my brothers, I have always been able to deal with them, If they try to ruin this for me and Jasper I will kill them both"

I had to smile at that, it was just like Alice to already be referring to her and Jasper like they were a sure thing or a couple or something.

"So you think you could really like him then, if you're willing to risk the wrath of your brothers?" She smiled at my question and I'm sure I saw a blush spread across her cheeks as she thought over what I had said.

"I don't know Bella, he is mega hot and from what I could see he had a body to die for, as well as that accent. God my panties were wet just listening to him talk but it's not just that, I got butterflies when he smiled at me and I could get lost looking into his eyes…."

I cut in before she went on another rant on all the way Jasper was perfect, I had already heard enough of that today "I get it Ali, I get it and if you like him that much I will do anything I can to help with Project Get Jasper, and I'm sure if you guys do get together that Em and Edward will be ok as long as he makes you happy… well they will be once they calm down, you know what those boys are like better than anyone, I'm sure you can get them to see your point of view"

At that she sighed and shook her head a little "Don't bet on it Bell's, they are very protective. Em once got suspended from school for a week for hitting a guy he heard make a comment about my ass in the locker room"

I thought it was time to change the topic when I saw the sad smile on her face., so I tried my best to reassure her and the distracted her with the only thing that could ever distract Alice Cullen….. Fashion "We will work something out Ali, don't worry…..So is that the dress? Can we stop destroying your closet yet?"

Alice gave me a big smile and a quick nod before she wandered off into her closet mumbling about finding a matching red belt, I was sure I also heard something about stupid older brothers too, but I let that comment slide. As I sat waiting for her to finish picking out her accessories, I let my mind wander off to one stupid older brother's in particular and the strange moment between us when we first met, I had felt electric pulsing through my veins as I looked into his eyes during that first encounter and I couldn't help but imagine that it would have felt like if he touched me. I also wondered about what Alice would be dressing me in tonight, I hoped it wouldn't be anything too over the top, but I did hope it was something that would help me feel beautiful, for the first time ever, I wanted to look beautiful, and I would need the extra confidence if I was going to get through tonight, at the pool I could hardly string two words together.

**EPOV**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She was a kid, still in school, and if I remember rightly, still only 16. I am not allowed to think of her like that, she was younger than my baby sister for go sake. I was decided I would not, could not think of her like that again, from now on Bella would be like a little sister to me, now I knew her age I'm sure I wouldn't even be able to see her in that light.

I decided to get ready for the meal and try not to think about Bella or the inconvenience of her age. After all mom and dad were taking is into Port Angeles to celebrate the whole family being back home and I didn't want to ruin the night by brooding. I knew the place we were going; it was nice but nothing too flash. I could get away with wearing my favourite dark denim jeans and grey shirt; I rolled the sleeves up to make the look a little more casual. There was no point even trying to tame my hair, it had been wild and out of control since I was a child and no amount of product or brushing ever changed it, Plus I kind of liked the sex hair look.

After one last look in the mirror I skipped down the stair to find Jasper and Emmett, they were lounging around on the sofas with dad, I quickly slumped down next to Em, knowing from experience mom and Alice could have us waiting 30 or 40 minutes after the time we planned to leave before they were actually ready to leave, whenever we moaned about it Alice gave us her fashion mantra 'perfection takes time'. Em and I manage to look ok and still be ready on time, but there's no arguing with Alice.

I was just about to shout up the stairs for Ali to hurry the hell up when I heard a door open. We all looked at the stairs at the same time and I was sure I wasn't the only one who gasped at the sight of Bella as she came down the stairs. She looked amazing, like a angel, her hair fell in soft waves around her face, the walk chocolate tone perfectly complemented by her creamy skin and barely there make-up. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and they had a hidden depth I had never seen before. Alice had dressed her in a charcoal dipped hem dress that clinched in at the waist with black peep toe kitten heels that made her legs look like they went on forever. She looks ravishing. I had never seen anyone as beautiful and with that one look I knew I was in trouble. Bella looked like a wet dream waiting to happen.

A/N – Sorry it took so long guys, I had uni deadlines, and just a warning I am now on holiday in sunny turkey for 10 days so my next update will be late too

Also sorry its short but I am just about to leave for the airport!


End file.
